Meeting someone special
by LazyTomate
Summary: I know it's a crappy title.. Hopefully the story will be better! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first story so don't give me to much hate. Please let me know what you think and tell me if I did anything wrong! And sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I'm a horrible speller.. And I suck at names for things so I know the name sucks lol**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTIONS NOW WOULD I?**

Yells from people running and walking down the busy street echoed off the buildings of the busy port town. A small blonde was weaving in and out of the crowed seeming like he was invisible to the other people. And for him, that was good. After all he did pick pockets for a living. And he hated every second of it. Matthew always felt bad for stealing peoples hard earned money or rings, whatever he could get his hands on. But he didn't have any parents that he knew of, and he has been on the street since he ran away from the orphanage at age five. Since he didn't have any place to go or money, he started picking pockets. And ten years of doing that, Matthew has never once been caught. He sighed as he kept walking down the crowed street looking for a person that looked like a good target. It was starting to get chilly, telling him that it was going to snow soon, so when he saw a person with a very nice watch, he went for it. Matthew did his best to look natural as he walked by the person, then skillfully slipped the watch off their wrist. His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly pocketed it and made a sharp left into an ally and looked over the watch. He thought he could get a good amount for it, hell he might be able to sleep in an inn tonight! He smiled at that thought. Not seeing a person come up behind him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Whatcha got there?" He heard a voice behind him say. He turned around to see a boy about his age with snow white hair and blood red eyes. "N-Nothing really... U-Umm can I help you s-sir?" He laughed. "What's your name?" Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you?" He shrugged. "Why shouldn't you?" He said simply patting Matthew's head, ruffling his hair slightly. Matthew blushed, then pulled back as he eyed the stranger. "M-Matthew." The stranger grinned. "Matthew... I'm known as awesome, but you can call me Gilbert." Gilbert reached toward Matthew's sleeve slowly. "Why were you studying that watch?" Matthew's body went tense as he tried to pull his hand back. "I w-was planning to sell it." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in a ally? Don't you know it's dangerous. You could be mugged." Matthew tried not to laugh. If anything, Gilbert should be the one scared of being mugged. "It's not that bad. Besides I was just looking at the watch because I dropped it. I wanted to make sure it didn't break.."Gilbert smiled. "Well I work in a jewelry store, want me to look at it for you?" Matthew thought it over and bit his bottom lip. "H-How do I know you aren't lying?" Gilbert tapped his finger against Matthews lip. "Don't do that, you could make you lip bleed. And how do I know that you aren't a murderer and that watch isn't from your last victim " He paused. "I guess you can't, but why would I lie?" He pulled his shirt sleeve up, showing off a large sliver watch. "I already have an awesome watch!" Matthew eyes the watch and sighed as he held out the gold one to the man. _He might be able to tell me how much it's worth. Then I might be able to have a warm meal and bed! _He thought with a smile. Gilbert took the watch and looked it over. He took something out of his pocket and rubbed it along the watch, testing to see if it was real. Eyes wide, he handed it back to Matthew. "Wow. Where did you get that? It's like, worth a thousand dollars." Matthew was in a much better mood. "It was my mothers." He said smiling and held the watch close and placed it in his pocket. "S-So it's okay right?" Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, of course. No scratches or cracks at all." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Matthew. "So it was your mothers? She gave it to you? That's some piece to be giving away." Matthew went tense under his arm but tried his best not to freak out. Then he tried to think more about the lie he was creating. "S-She died.." Gilbert frowned. "Damn.. Matt, I'm sorry.. Hey, let me treat you to lunch okay? I'm starving, and the sidewalk has cleared a little!" He patted Matthews other shoulder, and searched around in his own pockets, making sure he had his wallet. Matthew paled slightly, knowing Gilbert's wallet was in his shoe. "Y-You don't have to do that, you've helped me so much already." Gilbert frowned, not having found his wallet. "No, I insist! But we would have to stop by my place real quick.. I left my wallet there." Matthew sighed, and decided to go with it. "U-umm okay." Gilbert smiled, leading Matthew to a nearby neighborhood before interning a normal looking house. "And here we are! Mine and my brother's house! If anything looks boring, don't touch it. Ludwig would kill me for letting someone touch his stuff.." His voice trailed off as he walked deeper into the house, searching for the wallet.

"Aha! Found it! He shouted as he found a wallet, Ludwig's. He ran back into the living room while making sure there was enough money in it. "Wanna chill out here and order pizza or something, or got some kind of food in mind?" Matthew thought for a minute. C-Can we get some pancakes please?" It had to bear years since he had them, and he licked his lips slightly at the thought. "Pancakes? Want me to make them, or wanna go to I Hop or something like that?" Matthew didn't want to tempt himself with all the stuff in the house. "I-I Hop please." He said, smiling brightly. "Alright! Lets go!" He grabbed Matthew's arm and rushed him out of the house like before. "Sorry for dragging you around like this, but there Luddy would kill me if he found out I was picking up strays again." Matthew raised an eyebrow at this. "Stray?" He questioned as he followed him. It made him sound like he was a animal or something like that. "yeah.." He sighed. "There was this long while right when we moved to the city when I would pick up strangers off the street and offer them food and a place to stay. To me it was awesome, but there was this one kid who almost stole every penny we had, which made Luddy make me stop picking up strays." Huh, he was kinda sad to hear that. After all Gilbert wasn't that bad and stuff. _Well, that person was stupid. Why didn't he stay there longer, a warm bed is so nice.. that person was stupid. _Matthew thought as thew walked into the I Hop "I-I'm sorry to hear that." Matthew said as he sat across from Gilbert at a booth. "Yeah yeah, it was a long time ago.. What kind of pancakes do you want? I think i'm going to get chocolate chip." Gilbert said as he looked over the menu "Oh yeah, since I know you a little, and I know that you won't steal anything, if you need a place to crash I got an open couch." Matthew was starting to get a nagging feeling and moved in his seat a little. "I-I don't need a place to stay, but thank you for the offer.. And strawberry pancakes with whip cream." Gilbert set his menu aside. "Awesome. Hey, where is your place? I don't think I've ever seen you before." "O-Oh, I just moved here. That's most likely why." He said thinking of a quick excuse. "Well, where do you live? Maybe we could stay in touch, that would be awesome." Gilbert looked up, seeing a waitress walk over. Matthew looked down at the table. "N-Near the docks.." Gilbert looked over at Matthew. "But there aren't any houses or apartments down there." Gilbert gave the waitress their order before she even opened her mouth and sent her away. "T-There are some around there.." He mumbled keeping his face down. "No there aren't Matthew.. Are you homeless?" A sound came from the albino's throat as he blinked and looked Matthew over again. Matthew moved in his seat, not liking where this was going. "S-So what if I am?" "It's nothing. I was just going to ask why you don't want to crash at my place for a while. Oh look, our food!" He smiled as a plate was set in front of them both and the lady walked away. Matthew didn't say anything and smiled down at the pancakes and started eating happily. Gilbert shrugged and started eating. "So why don't you crash for a while?" He asked between bites. "Just because.." He said softly not feeling hungry anymore but kept eating. "Birdie, come on. It's not like you steal. You look house trained. I can make you stay. He finished in record time, deciding to look across at the blonde instead. Matthew flinched a little and sighed before reaching down into his shoe, and placed the wallet on the table. "If I didn't steal, I would have died long ago." He said simply before getting up. His pancakes were done and since he did that, he would most likely just leave him now. Gilbert stared at the wallet in front of him. "sit back down. Now." Matthew tensed up and shaked his head. "Non, I'm going now... S-Sorry." He said and kept walking. Gilbert threw enough money on the table for the bill and a tip, grabbed his wallet, and caught up with Matthew. Grabbing his arm, he turned Matthew around to face him. Matthew paled a little as he looked up at Gilbert, and got ready to get hit. "Matthew. Tell me exactly how you got my wallet. I keep it in my, um, yeah.." He pulled Matthew back into an alley. He started to panic a little as he was pulled into the ally. "W-When you put your arm around me.." Gilbert sighed. "I'm not going to hit you. Stop thinking that. Look I'm not mad. You could have kept it, but you gave it back. That takes courage. Matt, how long have you been like this?" Matthew relaxed slightly. "F-For a while.. A-Around ten years I-I think.." He mumbled. "Ten years?! Why?" He pulled them both into a sitting position, looking at the entrance of the ally to see the sidewalk had cleared of almost all people. W-What else was I g-going to do? I-I was five! I-It's not like people are willing to give a five year old a job." Gilbert looked at Matthew. "You could have gone to an orphanage. That's what me and Lud did after our grandfather died.." "That's what I ran away from, it was a living hell." "Birdie.. You won't have to steal anymore, okay? I'm guessing you've never been caught, so no criminal record. You could get a job, and stay with me and Lud. Okay?" Matthew took a shaky breath and bit his bottom lip as he looked up at him. "I-I.. I don't know.." Gilbert tapped Matthews lip. "I said don't do that." He smiled. "Come on, please? It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" He blushed and looked down at the ground. "F-Fine.." Gilbert's smile widened. "You will? Really?" "W-Why not.. It's been years since I've been in a bed.." Gilbert's eyes widened. "Well come on then, you can have my bed for the rest of the day!" Matthew smiled. "M-Merci."

**Please tell me what you think of the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! Lol sorry about that guys! idk what happened.. Sorry if I didn't get their personalities right... I'm still new to the fanfic thing... Thank you theoneformerlyknownasperson, spiritualnekohime4, and my friend TereziPyrope3810 for reviewing, it got my spirits up! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

"Go lay down. Hurry before Luddy gets home. I'll talk to him and get you when dinner is done, okay?" Gilbert said as he pushed Matthew into his bedroom. "O-Okay.." Matthew whispered before crawling onto the bed and smiled before passing out. Gilbert chuckled before he left to wait for Ludwig to to get home. After an hour or so of yelling, Gilbert convinced Ludwig to let him stay. Matthew woke up to the smell of food. Gilbert knocked on the door. "Birdie, open up! Food is done! It's pasta! Sorry about the wait, but Luddy wanted to call over his boyfriend to cook for us." Matthew nodded, his stomach growling at the thought of food. I must have been asleep for a while. He thought as he followed Gilbert downstairs and into the kitchen, where he was tackle hugged by a boy with light brown hair and a curl coming out the side of his head. "Ve~ Hello! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! Nice to meet you~!" Feli said as he got off Matthew. "I-I'm Matthew, nice to meet you as well.." He said as he got up. "Your the person bruder was talking about?" A boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes said as he walked in the room. He seemed to be glaring at Matthew, who shrunk under his gaze. Gilbert laughed. "Don't worry Mattie, he won't bite." Matthew nodded slowly. "H-Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew." He nodded. "This is my baby brother, Ludwig!" Gilbert said as he threw an arm around his 'little' brother. Ludwig grunted and pulled out of Gilbert's grasp. "Ve~ the pasta is ready!" Feli called from the kitchen. Matthews stomach growled at the thought of food. He blushed as Gilbert laughed. "I'm guessing your hungry then! Let's eat!" They ate and chatted randomly, Feli was the one mostly talking, while Ludwig sat quietly, sometimes adding a word or two to the conversation, Matthew sat and ate, only saying anything when someone asked him something. Gilbert talked almost as much as Feli did, Ludwig had to tell him multiple times to swallow his food before talking.

After dinner, Ludwig left to take Feli home, leaving Matthew and Gilbert alone. "Are you planning to go to school?" Gilbert asked as they sat on the couch watching tv. "I-I don't know.." he sighed. "I've never really been to school before.." Gilbert smiled. "Well you will be going with us when school starts back up in a couple of days!" Gilbert said as he got up and turned off the tv. "But-" "No excuses! Tomorrow we're going to get you some clothes and school supplies." Matthew followed Gilbert to his room. "But I can't do that! I-I've already been such a burden. I don't want to trouble you even more." Gilbert turned around and looked at him like he was crazy. "Your not a burden, Birdie! I'm the one who asked you to stay! Remember?" Matthew nodded slowly. "Good! Now lets go to sleep so we can get an early start!"

Matthew opened his eyes to see Gilbert's face right next to his. He yelped, waking up Gilbert. He smiled. "Mornin' Birdie." Matthew blushed. "I-I'm sorry, you just surprised me, t-that's all." Gilbert nodded, eyes drooping. _He's half asleep, it's kinda cute. _Matthew mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _We're both boys, it's not right_. Right then the alarm clock went off, making Matthew jump five feet in the air. Gilbert groaned and sat up. "That stupid thing is so annoying.." He said as he turned it off. He turned to Matthew. "What would you like for breakfast this morning? I was thinking Denny's." Matthew thought about it._ It's been forever since I've been treated like this.. I should take advantage of it while it lasts because it probably won't be for much longer.._ "Birdie?" He looked up. "Why do you call me that?" Gilbert thought for a moment. "I think it suits you." Matthew shook his head. "Whatever, Denny's sounds good." Gilbert looked at Matthew. "Do you have a change of clothes?" He looked at his worn out red jacket and jeans. "No.." He admitted. "Well we will get you some new ones today, but for now I'll lend you some of mine." He looked through his closet, which was full of cloths ranging from punk to formal. He pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt that said I'm Awesome! on it with big red letters, and threw it to Matthew. "These should fit you." He said as he went back to searching for something for himself. Matthew nodded and went to the bathroom that Gilbert had in his room and changed. When he came out, Gilbert was wearing a similar pair of jeans and a shirt that had a yellow bird on it. He smirked as he realized Matthew was staring at him. "You like what you see?" Matthew blushed and looked away. "Y-You ready to go?" Gilbert laughed and nodded. "Yea, let's go."

After breakfast the two boys went to the mall to look for some clothes for Matthew. "I-I think this is enough.." Matthew said as he looked at the pile of clothes in the cart. "You sure? We can get more if you want." Matthew shook his head. "N-No, this is more than enough." Gilbert shrugged. "Okay." They paid and went to go look for school supplies. It didn't take long for them to get what they needed, and they left the mall with an armful of bags. When they got back to Gilbert's house they laid out the cloths on Gilbert's bed. "You got a lot of baggy clothes, Birdie." Gilbert said as he picked up a large red jacket that looked exactly like his previous one. "I-I like baggy clothes." Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever, lets get this stuff put away and get your backpack ready." Matthew nodded and helped him put away his new things and got his backpack ready. The next couple of days were uneventful, getting Matthew set up for school. "Hey Gil?" Matthew asked as thew were laying in his room the night before the first day of school. "Yea Birdie?" "Do you think everyone will like me? I mean, I've been to school before and the last time I got bullied.." "I'm sure everyone will like you, it's hard not to." Matthew smiled. _He so nice to me, i'm lucky to have found a good friend like him. _And with that thought, Matthew drifted into a happy sleep.

**UGH THIS CHAPTER WAS SOO BAD AND I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'VE SORTA HIT A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK... SORRY! I FEEL LAME FOR GETTING IT SO EARLY IN THE STORY... AGAIN SORRY! I'm not trying to sound like i'm begging or anything but please review, it helps me be motivated! And for spiritualnekohime4's question, I might do a character background story for Matthew and Gilbert(maybe). Please tell me any mistakes I've made! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
